Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 169: Fullmetal Alchemist No More
by 1942
Summary: Having summoned his last demon, The Lightning sends the lizard-like demon EnerDrain to drain Edward of his alchemy and kill him! Though an alchemy-less Edward managed to escape, he's tried of putting his family at risk and decides to quit being the Fullmetal Alchemist forever! The rest of our heroes go after EnerDrain themselves, but end up being drained of their alchemy as well!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 169: Fullmetal Alchemist No More

Episode 169

"Fullmetal Alchemist No More"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Desert Area - December 27, 1999 11:47 PM

At the Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, who is carried by The Lightning in his left claw while holding his Lightning Scepter in his right hand and Skull walk up a hill to summon their final demon through The Lightning Book while The Lightning carries it next to Piggy. "This is our **LAST** demon! He'd better get the job done right if he is worth keeping forever!" The Lightning hissed as he uses his left claw to open the last page of The Lightning Book to summon the lizard-like demon, EnerDrain! "Daemon qui esurit vitae furem tam humiles sumere ultra! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as EnerDrain appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, and now the villain family can see if their new and last demon can kill Edward. "So, EnerDrain, you think you can kill the pipsqueak?" The Lightning asked as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy finish going up the hill, then the screen moves down to show EnerDrain. "Oh, yes! Of that you can be assured, my lord!" EnerDrain answered as he bows down to The Lightning. "Prove it!" Piggy hissed with a doubtful grin. **"L-BOTS, ATTACK!"** Skull commanded as eighteen L-Bots, who are holding their blasters appear via lightning teleportation that makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then prepare to fight EnerDrain to test his power, all while the screen only shows the demon's feet and lower legs. The eighteen L-Bots tried to use their blasters to blast EnerDrain, but the latter straightens back up and simply dashes right past ten of them and slashes them with his razor-sharp claws while hissing aggressively, resulting in ten of the eighteen L-Bots to be sliced to large pieces until finally exploding with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, making The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull enjoy the fireworks while laughing. **"ENERGY DRAIN! RROOOAAAGHHH!"** EnerDrain roared as he extends his Venom tongue into eight edges and stabs them into the right chests of the eight remaining L-Bots the microscopic, cartilaginous fangs on its tips. Then EnerDrain uses his tongue to suck the energy out of the eight remaining L-Bots as it makes both Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects and Imperfect Cell absorbing sound effects, with purple and orange waves entering his mouth with the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects and his tongue swells up and down into his mouth with Imperfect Cell absorbing sound effects, all while the eight remaining L-Bots malfunction in agonizing pain when trying to break free, but to no avail. After a good meal in over three thousand years, EnerDrain has finished draining the energy of the eight remaining L-Bots via letting them go and putting his tongue back in his mouth, as well as setting his tongue back to its default two-edged form, resulting in the eight remaining L-Bots to turn into eight flashes of orange light and fall to the ground as mere, retro-style toy robots that try desperately to escape, but are unable to because they are on the ground on their left and right sides, all while they buzz in fear, as well as they stab wound on their right chests still their, but much smaller. "My lord!" EnerDrain said as he bows down to The Lightning again. "Brother, did I not tell you he was magnificent!" Skull exclaimed as the screen zooms in on The Lightning applauding while grinning with his Xenomorph teeth.

The Central City Water Park, Central City, Amestris - December 27, 1999 9:47 AM

At the Central City Water Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people, who are all enjoying the winter snow, skate and dance on the park's frozen outdoor pool while Winry carries Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, but Winry notices a confused and frightened Edward with his head down on a nearby lawn chair, wondering if him and The Lightning are connected in some way after the latter told him that before the Upside Down City self destructed. "Are you okay, Edward?" Winry asked as she walks up to him. "I've been thinking about what Lightning told me at the Upside Down City. Somehow I feel... _connected_...In some way... _to him."_ Edward answered as Winry puts her left hand on his right shoulder to comfort him with a mock serious glare. "Edward, are you saying that Lightning is a good person? He's not! He's evil and is our worst enemy!" Winry snapped as she angrily squeezes Edward's right shoulder with her left hand in outrage that Edward thinks that The Lightning is good. "Winry, that's not what I meant." Edward replied as he gently takes Winry's left hand off her shoulder. "What I meant to say was that every time I see that evil bastard, all I could ever think about is my dad..." Edward finished as he starts to cry. "Edward, don't cry!" Winry replied as she and Rosie hug Edward. "We came here to have fun, remember?" Winry asked with a smile as this made Edward completely better. "Thanks for snapping me out of it, Winry." Edward said as he respectfully breaks his hug with Winry and Rosie, then he wipes the tears away from his eyes with a smile. **"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"** Edward cheered as he playfully grabs a laughing Winry's left hand with his right hand and pulls her and a giggling Rosie with him to the frozen pool, but a maniacally laughing EnerDrain leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and lands on the frozen pool on his feet, resulting in the ice covering the pool to crack and melt, though the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people managed to escape in the nick of time, with EnerDrain standing right on top of the pool water itself, then he slowly walks on the pool water to kill our heroes and several other people, cackling evilly while he does it, even after walking out of the water. **"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!"** Edward screamed as he points at the direction where the other people can get to safety, to which they do as Edward prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time. Edward then leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and tries to slash EnerDrain vertically with his Blade Blaster, but the latter simply grabbed it from Edward's hands and tosses it into the pool water, then the demon knocks Edward onto the ground with his right foot, leaving only slight cuts and bruises on the young alchemist as he manages to get up, but weakly while panting mildly with an angry look on his face. But just when Edward was about to counter-attack, EnerDrain extends his Venom tongue, stabs Edward in the right chest and drains the alchemy out of him, piercing his right chest, causing it to drip blood as well as cracking his armor, leaving a hole in it and his brown winter jacket, all while Edward wails in agonizing pain with EnerDrain mockingly flexing his muscles, making Winry and the kids cry violently as they watch in horror. **"EDWARD!"** Winry cried out with tears of pure sadness in her eyes as she reaches her right for Edward, who also reaches his right hand for Winry while still being drained of his alchemy. However, just when EnerDrain was about to actually kill Edward, a transformed Trisha leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and severely damages EnerDrain's tongue with her Alchemy Sword, causing the demon to let go off of a weakened Edward as he drops to the ground back-first with blood still dripping from the stab wound on his right chest while muttering in agonizing pain and turning back to his normal, severely injured form, with EnerDrain putting his blood-covered, severely damaged tongue back in his mouth in severe pain afterwards, as well as setting his tongue back to its default two-edged form while screaming in severe pain. **"THIS ISN'T OVER! SOON I'LL DRAIN THE ALCHEMY OUT OF ALL OF YOU HUMAN SCUM!"** EnerDrain vowed viciously as he lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to have The Lightning treat his wounds. "Edward! Are you okay!?" Winry asked loudly with tears in her eyes are she and the violently crying kids, with Winry carrying a violently crying Rosie, head over to an almost Edward, then Winry lifts his head up with her right hand as the latter was able to get up himself, but barely as he prepares to use his alchemy, but when he clapped his hands together, nothing happened, scaring and confusing him, then he gets dizzy and falls into the pool, weakly closing his eyes before reaching the bottom of it.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 27, 1999 10:15 AM/Edward's Hohenheim Destiny Vision, Resembool, Amestris – December 27, 1999 10:17 AM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the bathroom, with Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Den, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin around him, Edward, bare-naked, wearing a forehead bandage around his head, gauze bandages and cot straps all around the wounds on his chest and a cotton ball on his stab wound to stop the bleeding, which is covered in blood while submerged halfway in the bathtub, is just starting to regain consciousness after falling into the pool as Winry firmly scans Edward's muscular body with a reprogrammed ultrasound transducer that is connected to a reprogrammed ultrasound scanner. "Oh my god! All of your alchemy has been drained!" Winry said in shock as she, Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin gasp in horror and shock, all while the scanner's black screen says "Alchemy drained". "And worst of all...I have no idea how to get them back." Edward said offscreen as our other heroes put their heads down in sadness. "There must be something we can do." Riza said as she clunches her right fist. "I'll try and figure something out." Winry replied as she turns around and scratches her chin with her right hand, trying to think of a way to get her husband's powers back from EnerDrain, then Edward regains all consciousness. "Don't you guys get it?" Edward asked wearily as our other heroes look at him. "That bastard has my powers! He's capable of anything!" Edward yelled as he manages to get out of the bathtub, grabs a long, white towel from the towel rack and wraps it all around his waist and wearily tries to exit the bathroom, but he's still a bit woozy and falls until Roy picked him up and has Edward lean on his right shoulder with his left arm upstairs to the master bedroom, with Winry, who is holding an upset Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Den, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin following them up the stairs. "Aw man...This is _not_ cool..." Den muttered with his head down as he and our other heroes finish going up the stairs and prepare to enter the master bedroom. Once in the master bedroom, Roy gently places a woozy and moaning Edward onto the bed, but the latter has something somewhat horrible to tell his family and friends. "Winry, kids, Alphonse, mom, Den, guys... **I'VE DECIDED TO QUIT BEING THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"** Edward screamed as he gets up halfway, this statement alone shattered his family and friends as they broke into tears. **"EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THE WORLD WILL FALL APART WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WE WON SO MANY BATTLES!" THE HOMONCULUS, THE INSECTIANS, EVERYTHING!** Alphonse cried with tears of anger and betrayal in his eyes. **"YEAH!? WELL IF DAD WERE HERE-"** Edward was about to finish furiously with tears of anger in his eyes until Alphonse was about to snap back at him. **"DAD'S NOT HERE AND HE'LL NEVER WILL BE!"** Alphonse roared with tears of fury and greater betrayal as this offended Edward and everyone else, even himself, feeling ashamed that he violently took his father's name in vain in front of everyone he cares about, all while Edward glares at his friends filled with tears of fury. **"FINE! FUCKING LAY THERE AND HAVE LIGHTNING TAKE OVER EXISTENCE! IF YOU WON'T HELP US STOP ENERDRAIN, THEN WE WILL! AND WE WON'T EVEN BOTHER TO GET YOUR POWERS BACK!"** Alphonse roared as he, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria storm out of the master bedroom, head downstairs and head off to stop EnerDrain themselves, with Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin being supervised by Winry for their own safety along with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who she is still holding her in her arms, then Winry angrily slams the door shut with her right hand, then angrily storms over to Edward as she sheds tears of rage, the the latter gets out of bed and turns away from his wife. **"EDWARD! HOW-"** Winry was about to ask loudly with tears of anger in her eyes until Edward silently stopped her by putting his left hand in front of her while his head is down. "Winry...Before you start to go dramatic on me...I have to tell you more on why I quit being the Fullmetal Alchemist..." Edward interrupted as he puts his left hand down, ready to explain more on why he's quitting being the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Listen...I'm sick and tired of putting you and the kids at risk...With my responsibilities of being the Fullmetal Alchemist over...We can be a **NORMAL** family!" Edward said as he gently grabs Winry by the upper arms. "Edward, we **ARE** a normal family! It doesn't matter if you quit, you'll always be the man we care so much for!" Winry snarled with tears in her eyes as Edward ignores her while putting his bathrobe on. "Winry, when all is said done how much good have I accomplished!?" Edward asked as he clunches his fists. "They sell t-shirts of me! I've become a cliche! More good for the merchandise trade than for justice!" Edward snarled as he sheds tears of anger while raising his left fist and clunches it super hard, then Winry gently approaches him from behind to comfort him via putting her right hand on Edward's left shoulder, but the latter respectfully takes Winry's right hand off his left shoulder, making her sob in sadness along with the kids and Den, then Edward heads to the closet to get his red jacket, black shirt, black boots, black pants, white gloves and belt to destroy it. "Edward, what are you doing with your alchemist suit?" Winry asked with worriedness as Edward ignores her and heads to the attic to initiate the final phase of his retirement of being the Fullmetal Alchemist. Once in the attic, Edward falls on the floor back-first and has a vision of him and Van discussing his destiny. "All the things you've been thinking about, Edward...Make me sad..." Van said offscreen as the screen zooms in on Edward's shattered face, then the scene cuts to him and an uninjured Edward discussing his destiny inside Edward's 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon. "Can't you understand?" Edward asked as only the back of head is seen. "I want my family to be safe..." Edward said as he looks at Van, with only the back of the latter's head is seen. "Edward, all the times we've talked of honesty, fairness, justice...All of those times I counted on you...To have the courage...To take those dreams...Out into the world..." Van continued. "I can't live your dreams anymore...I wanna a life of my own..." Edward replied. "You've been given a gift, Edward...With great power...Comes great responsibility..." Van finished as he raises his right hand to have Edward take his hand. "Take my hand, son..." Van pleaded with a compassionate smile as Edward started to cry. "No, dad..." Edward whimpered as he shakes his head while crying. "I'm just Edward Elric...I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist...No more..." Edward replied wearily as he shakes his head again and cries. "No more..." Edward finished even more wearily as the screen only shows the back of Van's head. After his Van Hohenheim vision, the screen fades back to reality. "No more..." Edward whimpered as the screen still zooms in on his shattered face.

The Resembool Rural Area, Resembool, Amestris - December 27, 1999 10:23 AM

At the Resembool Rural Area, Edward, who is already in his winter clothes and holding his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, creates a small fire through a few logs of firewood with his lighter, then he puts his lighter back in his right side pocket with his right hand. After that, he sadly tosses red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt into the fire, watching them burn until turning around heading back home as the screen zooms in on the burning clothes that were once a symbol of hope.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 27, 1999 10:24 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to EnerDrain, who is wearing gauze bandages all over his wounded tongue, is bowing down and reporting his mission to The Lightning, who is sitting in his Lightning Chair, despite being afraid of the consequences. "Lord Lightning, I have some good news and bad news." EnerDrain said as The Lightning looks at him with his arms crossed. "What's the good news?" The Lightning asked. "The good news is I've drained Edward Elric of all his alchemy!" EnerDrain exclaimed as The Lightning applauded. "Excellent work! And the bad news?" The Lightning asked as The EnerDrain began to shake in fear. "The bad news is, I was unable to actually kill Edward, his bitch of a mother got in the way!" EnerDrain snarled in fear as The Lightning got out of his chair, approaches EnerDrain, grabs his tongue with his left claw and angrily twists it, causing it to drip blood all over the floor, making him choke in agonizing pain. **"FOOL!** I don't want to hear anymore excuses! You assured me that you'll kill Edward! If you can't do your job right I might as well imprison you back into The Lightning Book!" The Lightning threatened as he twists EnerDrain's tongue even harder, though the latter had more good news to say via choke talk. "What now? You have **MORE** good news?" The Lightning asked as he lets go of EnerDrain's tongue, resulting in it to drip more blood until he puts it back into his mouth. "Yes, my lord! I heard that Edward has quit being the Fullmetal Alchemist **FOREVER!"** EnerDrain replied maniacally as he chuckles, then The Lightning started to grin evilly with his Xenomorph teeth. "Astonishing work, EnerDrain! With Edward Elric no longer of consequence, I'll destroy his family and friends and maybe even kill him **PERSONALLY! HHAHHAAHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed crazily as EnerDrain started to laugh crazily as well. **"SHUT UP! GET GOING BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"** The Lightning commanded viciously. "Understood, my lord!" EnerDrain replied with fear as he bows down until lightning teleporting back down to the Earth to dispose of our other heroes completely with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

Central City Square, Central City, Amestris - December 27, 1999 10:27 AM/The Noteval Memorial, Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – December 27, 1999 10:27 AM

At the ice and snow covered Central City Square, the screen zooms in on a giggling EnerDrain, whose tongue is fully healed, dragging a whimpering, slightly overweight, semi-bald rich man with brown hair and a mustache wearing a dark yellow business suit, a white business shirt, a black business tie, white socks and dark brown shoes with his left hand around the clothing of the people he drained the energy out of, laying on the ground after they vanished, including a man in a brown business suit, a brown business shirt and dark brown shoes who was holding a pistol, a man wearing a dark yellow business suit, a white business shirt, white socks and light brown shoes, a man in a dark green sweater, regular blue pants, reddish-brown flip flops and a light brown cowboy with orange triangular patterns around it who was holding a shotgun, a main in a gray business suit, dark white business shirt, a blue business tie and black shoes who was holding a brown briefcase with a dark gray handle, a male jogger in a hooded, pale yellow sweater, light blue shorts, long knee socks, a dark orange belt with a pale red buckle and red sneakers with white laces who was wearing a white sweatband, a businessman in a blue business suit, a white business shirt, pale black socks and dark blue shoes, even a little girl in a fuzzy, light green jacket, purple skirt, black socks and white shoes and a businessman in a light blue business suit, a white business shirt, a dark blue business tie, white socks and light brown shoes inside a small, light blue 70's style car that EnerDrain had easy access to after breaking the driver's seat window! Oddly enough, The Businessman In A Light Blue Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Dark Blue Business Tie, White Socks And Light Brown Shoes Inside A Small, Light Blue 70's Style Car is the father of The Little Girl In A Fuzzy, Light Green Jacket, Purple Skirt, Black Socks And White Shoes and each and every victim has the stab tear on where they were stabbed! All while numerous people run away and scream in fear, as well as safely leaving the vicinity. "With Edward's alchemy now mine, I'm unbeatable! **HHAHHAA!"** EnerDrain cackled selfishly as he raises both fists while still holding onto The Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes. "I think I'll try it out!" EnerDrain snarled happily as he lets go of The Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes, who crawls away unnoticed, then EnerDrain claps his hands together and fires a blue energy wave from his hands that destroys The Noteval Memorial as it explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. As a whimpering Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes crawled away to safety, EnerDrain turns around and prepares to grab him again, making the poor rich man whimper in greater fear. "Ah! Ah! Ah! It's not nice for you to lose my lunch!" EnerDrain mocked viciously with an evil grin as grabs and picks up a crying Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes, with his left hand again while glaring angrily at him, then the latter took out 500 hundred dollars from his right side pocket and offered to pay it to EnerDrain in exchange for sparing his life, but the demon simply snatched the money right from the crying Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes and disintegrates it with his laser vision, leaving his current victim in shock and pure fear while crying violently. "Pathetic worm! Did you really think that bribing me would let me spare your destined-for-death life!?" EnerDrain asked loudly in outrage as he sticks out his tongue to drain The Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes of his energy and kill him. **"THIS IS WHAT WE DO TO BRIBERS!"** EnerDrain growled as he prepares to drain The Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes of his energy and then kill him, but Maria, in her state military uniform, pushed him out of the demon's approaching tongue just in time. "Sir! Get to safety! We'll take of him! **HURRY!"** Maria said as she points to where there's safety to help a praiseful Slightly Overweight, Semi-Bald Rich Man With Brown Hair And A Mustache Wearing A Dark Yellow Business Suit, A White Business Shirt, A Black Business Tie, White Socks And Dark Brown Shoes, to which he does so our other heroes can settle the score with EnerDrain, the latter of whom turns around in anger and sees an offscreen Roy and Riza about to attack him. **"ENERDRAIN!"** Roy, in his state military uniform, bellowed angrily as he and Riza, who is also in her state military uniform, leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effect, with Roy activating his mega fire alchemy from his right index and middle finger to kill EnerDrain while Riza pulls out her pistol to shoot him, but the demon simply dodged them by dashing out of their reach, with Roy and Riza's attack only destroying a small part of the ground. After a failed double-attack, Roy and Riza land on their feet, then the screen moves to the left to show a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse and Jean entering the battlefield. "Now it's my turn!" A transformed Trisha exclaimed in her male Knight Of Alchemy Voice as she uses her Alchemy Blaster to try and kill EnerDrain, but the latter simply dodged them by dashing out of their reach, then angrily charges at our other heroes while roaring. "He's strong! Come on!" A transformed Trisha yelled in her Knight Of Alchemy voice as she, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria charge at EnerDrain, but the latter vanished into thin air by the time our other heroes right in front him, thus stopping in their tracks. But EnerDrain popped up right behind them as they turn around in disbelief. **"YOU'RE NEXT!"** EnerDrain roared as he extends his Venom tongue into four edges and stabs Roy and Riza on their right chests and drains the alchemy out of them, causing it to drip blood as well as leaving a hole in their state military uniforms, all while Riza and Riza wail in agonizing pain with EnerDrain mockingly flexing his muscle, lets go of them as they drop to the ground face-first with blood still dripping from the stab wounds on their right chests while muttering in agonizing pain, with EnerDrain putting his tongue back in his mouth, as well as setting his tongue back to its default two-edged form. **"PERFECT!"** EnerDrain exclaimed maniacally as he puts his fists on his hips and nods. **"ROY! RIZA!"** A transformed Trisha yelled in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she, a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria rush to their aid, to which they do via lifting them up halfway. "He won't stop until he gets all of our alchemy!" Jean stated, extremely worried. "We can't think about that right now! We have to lure him into the Resembool Wind Farm where he can't hurt innocent people!" A transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she picks up Riza in her arms to carry her the rest of the way, then Jean has Edward lean on his right shoulder with his left arm to help him the rest of the way, with a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria understood as they nod, then a transformed Trisha prepares to summon Robo-Corn to take her to the Resembool Wind Farm. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to take her to the Resembool Wind Farm to stop EnerDrain, as well as putting Maria, who is carrying a severely injured Riza, behind her. To add thing up, a transformed Alphonse finds a motorcycle that can take him to the Resembool Wind Farm to stop EnerDrain, as well as putting Jean, who is carrying a severly injured Roy, behind him, then both parties set off into the snow. **"THIS IS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT! HHAHHAA!"** EnerDrain laughed psychopathic-ally as he goes after a transformed Trisha, Robo-Corn, a transformed Alphonse, Jean, Maria, Roy and Riza via super-sonic speed to the Resembool Wind Farm.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 27, 1999 10:30 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, Edward, alone in nothing but his underwear, still wearing a forehead bandage around his head, gauze bandages and cot straps all around the wounds on his chest and a cotton ball on his stab wound to stop the bleeding, is taking numerous antidepressant pills with a cup of water, then he drops the glass cup on the floor, causing it to break into large pieces. "Edward, are you in here?" Winry asked as she slowly opens the door and sees Edward with numerous antidepressant pills all over his body, frightening her. "Edward! What's with all these pills!?" Winry asked loudly as she heads over to Edward and wipes the antidepressant pills on his body off as they land on the floor. "Winry...You and the kids should be happy that I quit being the Fullmetal Alchemist..." Edward moaned as Winry started to weep. "No, Edward, we're **NOT** happy! Maes told me that he wants to be **JUST** like you when he grows up! Now you're setting a bad example to your own children!" Winry snapped as she grabs a still dazed Edward by the forehead bandage while shedding tears of anger, then she calms down to tell him something her father did before he and his wife died. "Edward, listen...Let me tell you something my dad said to me before he and mom died." Winry began as she sits next to Edward on the bed, the latter of whom actually started to pay attention. "My dad told me that there's a hero in _ALL_ of us. That keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we...Have to be steady and-and give up the thing we want the most, but hero or not, the ones who love you well always be beside you...No matter what. It's not that you have to be...It's that you _CHOOSE_ to be." Winry finished as Edward's motivation for being the Fullmetal Alchemists instantly restores itself as Edward hops out of bed and prepares to put on his winter clothes to help his younger brother, mother and friends defeat EnerDrain once and for all, but were playfully interrupted by a smiling Winry, who is carrying a giggling Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den. "Edward, wait!" Winry called as Edward turns around and looks at her, their children and dog. "You're going to need **THIS!"** Winry cheered as she pulls out Edward's red jacket from behind her back. "Goo Goo!" Rosie cheered as she pulls out Edward's white gloves and black pants from behind her back. "And **THIS!"** Maes cheered he pulls out Edward's black shirt from behind his back. "And **THIS!"** Trisha Jr. cheered as she pulls out Edward's black boots from behind her back. "And **THIS!"** Den cheered as he shows up with Edward's belt in his mouth. A determined Edward then changes into his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, then he senses a new source power coming from his motorcycle, to which he runs downstairs, dashes out the front door, gets on his motorcycle, puts his full-face helmet on and rides into the snow to the Resembool Wind Farm to help Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria defeat EnerDrain for good, with his wife, kids and dog waving goodbye, wishing him good luck.

The Resembool Wind Farm, Resembool, Amestris – December 27, 1999 10:32 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Wind Farm, a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria resume their fight with EnerDrain while Roy and Riza are resting on top of Robo-Corn. But when our other heroes charged at EnerDrain again, the latter activates his mega fire alchemy from his right index and middle finger and blasts a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria with it as they fall to the ground back-first in severe pain, though only a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse armor are severely singed while Jean and Maria only have severe singes on their state military uniforms that let out blood, all while they grunt in severe pain and managed to get up, with the snow on the ground melted by EnerDrain's fire alchemy attack. EnerDrain then vanished into thin air again, then popped up right behind them as they once again turn around in disbelief. After that, EnerDrain roars viciously and extends his Venom tongue into six edges and stabs a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria on their right chests and drains them of their alchemy, causing it to drip blood from their as well as cracking a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse's armor, leaving a hole in Trisha's purple winter jacket and Alphonse's gray winter jacket while leaving a hole in Jean and Maria's state military uniforms, all while they wail in agonizing pain, with EnerDrain mockingly flexing his muscle while laughing evilly. EnerDrain then lets go of them as they drop to the ground back-first with blood still dripping from the stab wounds on their right chests while muttering in agonizing pain as a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse turn back to their normal, severely injured forms with blood still dripping from the stab wounds on their right chests while muttering in agonizing pain while Jean and Havoc are left with holes in their state military uniforms, with EnerDrain putting his tongue back in his mouth, as well as setting his tongue back to its default two-edged form. **"THANK YOU ALL SO KINDLY FOR THE ENERGY BOOST! NOW TO FINISH YOU ALL OFF**!" EnerDrain roared as he prepares to kill Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria with his laser vision, but a young alchemist's voice interrupts him before delivering the final blow. **"ENERDRAIN!"** Edward called mockingly offscreen as EnerDrain turns around and gasps when he sees Edward, who no longer has his forehead bandage, bravely approaching him, with the demon already sensing the young alchemist's new power. **"EDWARD ELRIC! BUT HOW!?"** EnerDrain asked loudly in disbelief and steps away slightly in slight fear as Edward continued to approach the frightened demon. "We have some unfinished business!" Edward hissed as he stops approaching EnerDrain. "Yes we do! **"I'LL DRAIN YOU OF YOUR ALCHEMY AGAIN AND HAVE YOUR FRIENDS FOR DESSERT!"** EnerDrain shouted as the screen zooms in on him licking his snout in hunger. "I don't think so!" Edward shouted back as he points at EnerDrain and prepares his Alchemy Cycle Warrior transformation. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE WARRIOR!"** "Edward shouted as he pulls out two red and green wheel-shaped keys from his jacket and puts them together as they glow red and green, beginning his Alchemy Cycle Warrior transformation as Edward's Alchemy Cycle dashes its way towards him in a black background with red and green bolts of lightning, then stops, glows white and separates into eight equal pieces, hence the fork attaches itself to Edward's upper chest while the energy tank attaches itself to his lower chest while both glow gold, then the frame attaches itself to Edward's abs that form an v shape while glowing gold, then the engine attaches itself to the back of Edward's neck while the wheels attach themselves to his shoulders while both glow gold, then the rear fender double laser blaster separates and attaches itself to Edward's feet while the blasters themselves face backwards as it glows gold and finally his full-face helmet evolving into a red with bigger gold flames, Power Ranger-esque helmet with a gold V ornament on the front of it, with the transformation ending hence white exhaust fumes emerging from his Alchemy Cycle Armor. This was enough to wake up Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria as they weakly watch in awe of Edward's Alchemy Cycle Warrior transformation. "This your **LAST** chance to get the hell out of here!" Edward warned viciously as the screen zooms in on him. **"NOT WITH ALL OF THIS ALCHEMY TO TAKE! HHAHHAA!"** EnerDrain laughed as he points at Edward with his left index finger and extends his Venom tongue to stab Edward in the right chest to drain him of his alchemy again while standing still and flexing his muscles mockingly, with Edward just standing there, determined with no fear. Just when Edward was about to have his alchemy drained again, Edward effortlessly grabs EnerDrain's tongue with his right hand, then uses his rocket boots to fly in the air while holding EnerDrain by the tongue, then ties it into the blades of the closest wind turbine and finishes round one by cutting off EnerDrain's tongue with his blade arm that he just activated, this caused EnerDrain to fall to the ground back-first, screaming in severe pain as his severed tongue oozes out blood. After that, Edward returns to the ground on his feet while deactivating his rocket boots, then prepares his Alchemy Cycle Warrior Blast finisher. **"LASER, LOCK ON!"** Edward shouted as his armor's fork lifts up to help perform the finisher as its laser shooters activate, even the blasters that shoot energy motorcycle wheels begins to activate. **"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"** EnerDrain roared as he weakly gets up while the screen zooms in on him locked on target. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE WARRIOR BLAST!"** Edward shouted as he blasts EnerDrain with the Alchemy Cycle Warrior Blast through the armor's fork laser blasters and its energy wheels, blowing the latter to pieces as he roars in pain. EnerDrain's death resulted in Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria getting their alchemy back through orange and purple flame-like energy orbs coming from the remains of EnerDrain, also resulting in our other heroes waking up and getting up easily, though their wounds still remain until getting proper medical attention. **"ALRIGHT, EDWARD!"** Trisha cheered as she, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head over to congratulate Edward, the latter of whom deactivates his Alchemy Cycle Warrior form, resulting in the Alchemy Cycle putting itself back together in a quick, white flash, then Edward and company have a group hug. "What motivated you to return as the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Riza asked as she and the rest of our heroes respectfully break their group hug. "It's like Winry's dad said...I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist...Not because I have to be...Because I _CHOOSE_ to be." Edward answered, then they rejoin in a second group hug. "Alright, big brother! Good one!" Alphonse cheered as he and the rest of our heroes respectfully break their group hug again, with Alphonse patting Edward's right shoulder with his left hand. "It's good to have you back!" Roy cheered as he and Edward fist pump. "It's good to _be_ back, guys!" Edward replied happily as he and our other heroes put their arms on each of their shoulders while laughing as they head home.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 27, 1999 10:34 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in its bridge, an infuriated Lightning is roaring furiously as he begins to destroy almost everything in the ship with all his powers over the death of EnerDrain, since now The Lightning has no more demons to do his dirty work. " **RROOOAARRGGAGHHH! WE WERE SO CLOSE!"** The Lightning roared as he destroys most of the bridge with a huge energy ball of lightning while The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy hide behind the Lightning Chair in fear and worry. "So close, we trip at the finish line! Why? Because our little pipsqueak has to go all **NOBLE!"** The Lightning screamed furiously as he sits on his Lightning Chair, sarcastically puts his right hand on his heart and calms down, with The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy come out of hiding in the Lightning Chair with no fear, but are still worried. "It's time I tell Edward the truth about him...About me...About _us_..." The Lightning sighed as the screen zooms out of him looking up in the air, along with wife, daughter and dog.

The Central City Water Park, Central City, Amestris - December 27, 1999 9:47 AM

At the Central City Water Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people, who are all in their swimsuits, enjoy the warm water and swim in the park's heated indoor pool while Winry is resting on a lawn chair, carrying a giggling Rosie as they watch a cheering Edward, who is now fully recovered, Maes and Trisha Jr. go down the water slide and playfully splash back into the pool, then happily head over to her and Rosie, the latters of whom are laughing and waving their hands. Once the two boys and girl reached Winry, Edward gave Winry a hug and a kiss on the lips, with Winry lifting her bare right foot up, all while Maes and Trisha Jr. relax together on their lawn chair. "Your dad would be proud of you helping me to carry out my destiny!" Edward said as he and Winry respectfully break their hug, with her passing Rosie to Trisha Jr. afterwards, though the young couple still hold each other in pride and love. "And I'm sure that your dad is proud of us too!" Winry replied softly as she hugs and kisses Edward on the lips again and lifts her bare left foot up again while Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying a laughing Rosie, join in for the hug.


End file.
